


Releasing Tension

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, For a Friend, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Solas hadn't seen his vhenan in days. He was growing impatient. He had to see her but when he did he could see the tension within her shoulders. He wanted to see that he released the tension that rested on her shoulders. [Gift for a dear friend. <3]





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverGoddessSionanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverGoddessSionanne/gifts).



Solas grew tired of reading the same old tome. He slammed it shut, echoing slightly through the spacious room. It was late and knew most of Skyhold had retired for the night. He let out a heavy sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He hadn’t seen Viera in almost two days.

The advisors had been keeping her busy so she didn’t have time to come by the Rotunda. He missed her presence. He had to see her. Solas stood from his desk and made his way to her quarters. He quietly entered. 

His grey blue eyes found her hunched over her desk, hard at work at the stack of paperwork Josephine had left for her. He could see the tension in her shoulders, a tension he wanted to release, He slowly approached her. Like a wolf stalking his prey. When the broad shouldered elf stopped behind her chair, he leaned down to whisper. “Greetings Vhenan.”

His voice startled her. The auburn-haired elf turned to glance at him. “Solas..It is quite late. I thought perhaps everyone had retired for the night.” He could see how tired her eyes were and he knew he needed to make sure she was taken care of before his own needs. “I haven’t seen you in two days, vhenan. I had to see you.” He reached out to lightly caress her cheek.

A faint blush dusted her pale cheeks. Her green eyes never left his own. “Ir abelas, ma lath. The advisors have just been keeping me so busy.” Her averted her gaze to the paperwork that laid in front of her. “I just have a few things to finish and you will have my full attention.” Her voice even sounded tired. She turned her attention back to the paperwork and Solas’ patience was wearing thin.

Her placed his hands upon her shoulders and gently began to massage them. He was taken back by how tight they were. A soft moan escaped her lips at the feeling. She hadn’t realized just how tense she really was. “Vhenan…You don’t have to…” But she was cut off by his hot breath near her ear. “Shhhh. Let me take care of you, Viera.” He gave the tip of her ear a light nibble before pulling away.

The roughness of his voice. The nibble upon her ear. It sent heat straight to her core. Her cheeks darkened as he tried to focus upon the work in front of her but Solas seemed to have other plans. His hands slipped from her shoulders and down upon her breasts, palming them both before giving them a gentle squeeze. The young elf couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips.

A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest as he continued kneading them. “I believe you are finished for the night, ma lath.” His voice was husky from lust. It made her knees weak. Her head fell back slightly at the feeling. “S-Solas…I have to finish.” She tried to protest. A growl emitted from him and he turned her chair towards him, catching her off guard with a soft gasp.

She peered up at him with her big emerald eyes. His icy blue gaze was so intense that it almost took her breath away. “I require your attention, Viera. I will not repeat myself again.” The edginess of his voice made her feel hot all over. She couldn’t deny him. She swallowed hard but she knew she had her responsibilities. 

She attempted to turn her chair and in a flash of movement, he grabbed the armrests of her chair. His face dangerously close to her own. “You are being quite stubborn, vhenan. You know how thin my patience can be. Why test me?” He practically growled at her. The heat between them was unbearable. All thoughts of work flew from her mind. All she could focus on was the man before her. “Ir abelas, Solas.” She uttered softly.

He took a step back, folding his hands behind his back. His piercing gaze trailing over her body in a silent hunger. “You must be punished for your insolence, Viera.” He turned and sauntered towards the bed, taking a seat upon the edge. He beckoned her over with a simple gesture of his hand. She stood from her chair, her knees threatening to buckle beneath her. She stopped before him with her hands clasped in front of her.

A smirk crossed his lips. It was almost wolfish. “Strip.” He commanded. Gods, he could undo her with merely a word. She loved when he took control. It was so intoxicating. She gave him a slight nod in response before she began removing her clothing. His predatory gaze watched her every move.

When she stood before him completely bare, he couldn’t stop the soft groan that left him at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, perfect, and all his. He lightly patted his thighs. “Across my lap.” The young elf draped herself across his thighs. She felt his hands roaming over the bare skin of her back. She felt her eyes slipping close at the feeling. His hand trailed lower, gripping her backside with a hard squeeze. She squeaked softly. “If this hurts you, all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will. Understand?” He inquired, looking at her for a response. “Yes, Solas. I understand.” Her voice was breathless when she spoke. He was pleased with her answer.

He raised his hand and slapped her ass hard. A loud pleasurable cry tore from her throat. The light pain from the slap only heightened the heat and tingling of her core. She wanted more. He stilled for a moment before raising his hand for another and another. The cries of pleasure and whimpers that echoed through her room was arousing. He gave her a few more slaps until she was squirming and bucking her hips within his lap.

He smoothed his hand over her reddened backside. “Good girl, vhenan.” He praised her softly as he called upon his mana to cool the heated skin, another moan escaped her. He needed her. Now. He turned her over within his lap, picking her upon within his arms as he stood to place her down upon the bed. Her emerald eyes gazed up at him, darkened by lust and desire.

He still wasn’t quite finished with her yet. He knelt down on the plush carpet at the end of her bed, pulling her legs towards him and over his shoulders. He trailed kisses upon her inner thighs. Her breath hitched in her throat. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss upon her folds. His hungry gaze looked at her and their eyes met before he began to devour her.

His tongue pushed past her folds, lapping and swirling within her. He moaned softly against her at her taste. She was so sweet and intoxicating. He lapped, licked, and sucked mercilessly at her core. She cried out in pleasure as she gripped the bedsheets tightly, arching off the mattress. “S-Solas…Oh gods…” She moaned as she bucked her hips against his mouth.

He gripped her hips when he felt her rocking against his tongue. He moved to begin sucking on her clit. Her moans only grew louder and louder. He was so hard but he was determined to focus upon her pleasure. One of his hands slid between her legs as the other kept a firm grip on her hip. He slipped one finger within her as he continued to suck on her small nub. 

Her opened her legs a bit wider for him. He thrusted the finger in and out of her as he continued to please her with his tongue. Two more fingers joined his first once. She was so wet for him. He was practically drunk off her pleasure. He had her singing for him. He moved his fingers within her, crooking them slightly to assault the small bundle of nerves within her that would make her scream his name.

With a few more thrusts of his fingers and a hard suck on her clit, Viera arched from the mattress and cried out his name loudly. She was so very close to her climax. Her hair was dampened with sweat, clinging to her face. She was so breathtaking. He didn’t want her coming. Not yet. He removed his fingers and stood. His face glistened from her arousal. He licked his lips before sucking his fingers within his mouth, moaning yet again at the taste of her on his tongue.

She squeezed her thighs together and moaned in frustration. She was so close. Damn him. He watched her squirm and writhe upon the bed as he stripped. He ached to be inside her. He could no longer hold back. “On your hands and knees.” He voice was darkened with desire. She moved into the position, moving higher onto the bed. She awaited him eagerly. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Only Solas could awake such a desire within her.

She felt the bed dip at the weight of him behind her. The sight of her like this before him was addicting. As was she. He was hopelessly lost within her but he found himself never wanting to leave and that was dangerous. He took himself within his hand and aligned himself with her entrance. “You are so beautiful, vhenan.” He entered her in one thrust.

Viera lowered her forehead onto her arms with a soft moan. He narrowed his eyes. He wanted her upright as he fucked her. He wrapped his hand within her long auburn hair and tugged slightly. She lifted her head with a slight hiss of both pain and pleasure. Oh gods, she didn’t want him to stop. He snapped his hips forward and growled. She felt so good. 

He pounded into her. He released her hair to grab her hips as he slammed into her. Viera dug her fingers into the bedsheets. She moved her hips back against him. They fit so perfectly together. She moaned and whimpered his name as he mercilessly pounded into her. He reached underneath her, finding her clit. He circled his fingers on her small nub as he continued thrusting hard and fast within her. “S-Solas! I-I’m so close…” She cried out. He leaned over her to moan into her ear. “Garas.” He growled. With one more cry from her and a few more thrusts, they both came together. 

They collapsed onto the bed. The pair was drenched with sweat and thoroughly exhausted. Solas moved to lie down beside her, drawing her into his arms. “Ar lath ma.” He whispered softly as he moved to capture her lips in a passionate kiss which she eagerly returned. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She never wanted to let him go. 

When the kiss finally broke, they rested their foreheads against one another. “Ar lath ma.” Viera uttered softly. A smile crossed his features as he pulled her tighter against him. It wasn’t long until they gave into their exhaustion and fell into a peaceful slumber in each other’s loving embrace.


End file.
